


The Pinky Promise Of A Sparrow

by KenrakenOkwaho



Series: Recollections [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Childhood Memories, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut, With A Twist, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, well... a little bit of plot at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenrakenOkwaho/pseuds/KenrakenOkwaho
Summary: Jack thinks about the first time he met James, many years ago, when they were foolish children caught in their fathers' quarrel, when James almost drowned... when Jack decided to risk his life to save him. He thinks about the second time they met, about the third, the fourth, and each time felt just like it was the first. Neither knew their red strings of fate will get all tangled for eternity.Or: The one where Jack made a promise that, in the end, he couldn't keep.





	1. The Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsAna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAna/gifts).



> Before you start reading, know that I took my inspiration from the summary of Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Sins of the Father, the tenth book in the series of young reader books written by Rob Kidd. Yes, I took inspiration, but I did some meddling of my own so it's not very accurate.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy and let me know if it's worth continuing. Feedback is welcome, as always. Hugs!

When Admiral James Norrington died, Jack could have sworn he felt the sharp blade pierce his own abdomen, sliding into the soft tissue like it belonged there between veins and arteries, muscles and small rivers of crimson blood. In that flicker of a moment, the world became a darker place, the wish for death's embrace growing stronger with every second his heart thumped inside the his chest while James' own heart was giving up the fight to beat.

 

Now, as his eyes stare into the red and golden rays that paint the serene canvas of the sky, Jack remembers times long-lost and buried in the deepest corners of his mind.

 

He remembers the first time he met Jamie like it was yesterday. No, not on that day in Port Royal, that wasn't the beginning of their soon to be frequent interactions, no, they met years before that, when Jack was but a scrawny teenager as well as a veritable pirate in the making and James the eight-year old son of a pompous bastard.

 

◇◇◇

 

_The rumble of firing cannons ripples through the misty waters of the Seven Seas, two grand ships sailing tall and mighty above the waves whilst battle shouts, pained screams and curses boom over the clink of clashing cutlasses._

 

_Aboard the HMS Jocasta, father and son fight fervently against uncle and nephew, the frightened eyes of one James Norrington following their every movement. Sea-green orbs widen even more the moment he sees the sword fly out of his father's hand, the man's defeat reaching its finality when he lands on the once lustrous deck. At this sight, trembling legs begin to move backwards on their own accord, a yelp escaping pale lips before the boy stumbles overboard, the breeze gliding across his back as it guides him towards the saline embrace of the foamy dunes that await below._

 

_Time seems to pass in slow-motion, if not stop, for Lawrence Norrington when he sees his son disappear into the water._

 

_"James!"_

 

_No response, no sight of his son, no nothing, only water, bloody gallons of water engulfing his son's fragile body. His fight with Teague is all but forgotten and, although the yell rushing through his lungs fails to stop the chaos around them, it piques Teague's interest nonetheless, the captain giving his crew a discrete signal to stay away from the distressed Navy officer. He knows what it means to lose a son after all..._

 

_The Admiral wastes no time, already in the process of struggling out of his attire, Fitzwilliam protesting in vain at his side, a glint of something wicked mingling with the lad's apparent concern. A flurry of motions, accompanied by the unmistakable thud of booted feet running past him, stop any attempt at jumping after his son. He doesn't get the chance to see the one so bent on saving James, all he is able to see is a blur leaping overboard and into the turbid currents, a taut rope tied to the main mast fluttering in the wind._

 

_Next to him, the Pirate Lord of Madagascar stares calmly in the distance with a knowing look, waiting for something that from where Lawrence stands might seem impossible. Soon, a smug smirk adorns the outlaw's rugged face when the line tethered to the mast begins to swing furiously. That's his cue._

 

_"Grab th' rope an' pull, ye lazy scallywags!"_

 

_Blue irises snap to the pirate, hope and realisation shining bright in them._

 

_Clearly, he doesn't get much help, many members of the crew being busy with keeping their lives and all that, but the few men who manage to follow his order are enough to go through with the plan. They tug onto the itchy fabric for what seems like an eternity, but their efforts are rewarded when two wet figures hobble over the edge of the ship, landing unceremoniously on the creaking wooden bridge._

 

_Lawrence is beside his son in an instant, pushing away the pirate boy who holds him in his arms._

 

_Panicked words paired with gentle shakes bring the child out of his stupor._

 

_"Son, son, are you all right!?"_

 

_A meek nod is all the answer he gets, but it's more than enough. A sudden revelation changes things quickly, however._

 

_His son was saved by a bloody **pirate**._

 

_The distaste on his features must be quite clear because innocent eyes look up at him with something akin to guilt. He abruptly lets go of the shivering body, almost throwing James away, a cold mask taking over the Admiral's expression._

 

_"No son of mine is going to be saved by a pirate and get away with it, understand!? I would rather you die than be rescued by one of those scoundrels."_

 

_James' downcast gaze does nothing to ease his father's indignation._

 

_"As for you, **pirate** , I despise you and your petty excuse of a crew, but I am a man of honour and I can admit that your intentions were well-meant. I will not thank you, however, but I will let you leave unscathed from this battle this one time."_

 

_Teague dips his head in understanding as the man's loud command to cease fire and retreat echoes around them, followed by the pirate's own demands._

 

_"Now take your miscreants and be out of my sight before I change my mind."_

 

_Oh, how the pirate wanted to punch the haughty ass right where the sun doesn't shine. But he refrains from doing so, turning to the drenched rat that is his son._

 

_"C'mere, Jackie, time t' go."_

 

_The slightly aghast lad reluctantly does as his father told him, dragging his feet towards the lithe man as he prepares to swing over to his Misty Lady._

 

_But, before he joins his father, the future legendary sparrow cranes his neck back to look at the kid he saved, a sympathetic tilt of his lips directed at the poor boy._

 

_Green locks onto dark-brown, an unsaid thank you connecting them for what they'll find out years later means forever._

 

◇◇◇

 

He remembers the second time they met with the same damn clarity. Jack was twenty-three and James one of the youngest lieutenants the British Royal Navy has ever known.

 

◇◇◇

 

_Tortuga is a sinful paradise for those who search for passion, pleasure, drunken nights and brawls. It is the perfect place to let oneself go and enjoy what life has to offer. In Jack's opinion it's a pity that mostly pirates seem to acknowledge the inestimable value of the island. Sure, he's seen a few stray Navy officers wandering the dirty streets, but they were rare occasions, nothing special there._

 

_He's at his favourite brothel, the Dovecote (oh, the irony of this name) when he spots him, pristine uniform almost shining in all the depravity festering between these four walls. The lithe lad is an exquisite sight, ebony wig highlighting milky-white skin and slightly feminine features, thin, yet, at the same time, plump lips set into a straight line._

 

_When Jack's hungry gaze reaches the lad's eyes, the world simply vanishes, leaving only the two of them standing right before each other, one painfully aware of the presence of the other._

 

_Those eyes, those sea-green eyes that remind him of the lulling waves... he's seen these eyes before, long ago, when both of them were frail saplings in a turmoiled realm._

 

_The distracted pirate doesn't realise he's stared back at until it's too late. Ah, but how he loves to see that spark of apprehensive recognition flickering through focused pupils along with the shadow of desire._

 

_This is the time when Jack decides he's never wanted anyone in his entire admittedly short life more than he wants... what was his name... ah, James... yes, he wants James and he **will**  have him._

 

_His burning lust must be too obvious because a sweet shade of pink dusts the princeling wannabe's cheeks in a heartbeat before he turns away, probably embarrassed, yet still rooted to the spot._

 

_Downing the last drop of his stale ale, the predatory Sparrow resolves that it's time to take flight, prowling in his own staggering way towards the unsuspecting prey. Once he's in range, the game officially begins._

 

_Leaning closer to the still stunned lad, he lets his breath tickle the certainly sensitive shell of the ear presented to him so openly, slurred words dripping from dry lips like molten pools of honey._

 

_"G'evenin', luv. Care for a drink?"_

 

_Jack revels in the barely repressed shudder he triggers in James' body._

 

_"D-do I know you?"_

 

_Hmm, deep voice... for a stripling, not that Jack himself isn't one too, but it took him a while to grow into the manly tune that was expected from every young man at their age. He loves it, it makes him wonder how it sounds lost in the throes of pleasure, screaming his name like a mantra of holy prayers. No matter, he'll make sure to find out soon enough._

 

_Thin fingers lift to glide feathery touches over angular hips, tongue darting out to caress a spot under the young Lieutenant's ear, suppressing the need to suck on the soft skin of his neck "Maybe, maybe not. Would you like t'?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, evil place to stop :>


	2. The Sparrow and Its Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm feeling a bit strange about writing this, but it's only natural since it's my first time writing a more detailed smut, first time, get it? No? Moving on. Even though it probably lacks real sexiness, I hope I haven't messed this up completely so please be gentle with me in your feedback.
> 
> Ahoy! Enjoy!

_The tremor fluttering through the Lieutenant's muscles is delicious, stirring the smouldering fire of sensations burning inside Jack's own heated core. He doesn't need a verbal answer to his question, James' bold reaction is more than enough to figure out how desperate his booty is. The boy wants Jack just as bad as Jack wants him, that much is clear._

 

_He lets his fingers dig into the undoubtedly tender flesh cowering under the sophisticated Naval uniform, a smirk tilting his lips when a gasp reaches his ears._

 

_Deciding that he has waited long enough, the pirate suddenly pulls James hard against his chest, bodies moulding together like two pieces of a forbidden puzzle. He leans even closer, biting the rosy lobe before letting his soft hum drift into a low and hoarse whisper._

 

_"You 'aven't answered me question, luv. Do you want t' or do you not?"_

 

_A shaky inhale followed by a meek "Yes." is all it takes to spur Jack on, hands already yanking the Lieutenant through the throng of scamps and whores littering their path towards the shabby stairway. The fairly scandalous depravity that greets them at the top makes Jack believe that he has never seen someone turn the same shade of intense red that James turned when he saw the various states of undress around them and the just as various activities unfolding right before their eyes. In hindsight, James shouldn't be so shocked at what he stumbled upon, the two of them are up there for the same reason everyone chose to climb those creaking steps._

 

_Painfully hard, he takes in a deep breath to stop himself from doing the exact same things the people around them are doing, the buccaneer puts an arm around broad, yet still somewhat unformed shoulders. He prefers a bit of privacy anyway, no matter how strong his urges are at the moment. It's awfully amusing how the more or less endearing sounds of pleasure bouncing off the musty walls make his Jamie turn almost three shades darker as Jack begins to lead the way down the crowded hall and to his room. If the poor lad keeps this up he's certainly going to spontaneously combust... and neither of them wants that._

 

_Fortunately, they make it to his room unscathed and their shared desire mostly intact. Once inside, the hat and the wig go first, flying somewhere across the room whilst the worked up Sparrow slams his well-deserved prize against the wooden door, deft digits untying the red band holding chestnut locks together. Chapped lips clash to inviting ones in an instant, teeth biting warm flesh while his tongue delves inside the hot moist cavern of James' mouth, licking, mapping, tasting every corner, ingraining the unique flavour into his mind. His Jamie is quite inexperienced, as expected, but what he lacks in technique, he makes up for with his surprising enthusiasm, the shy appendage dancing with Jack's in a swirl of saliva and bitter aromas of ale._

 

_Hands roam wildly over equally fired up bodies, Jack trailing sloppy wet kisses down the alabaster column of James' neck, the lad's fingers carding through his matted hair while hips grind desperately into each other. A gasp escapes the younger's plump lips when Jack suddenly lifts him up, legs winding automatically around the elder's hips as he trails back to the small bed behind them._

 

_They flop down onto the rigid mattress in a heap of tangled limbs and avid moans, ripping off any garment that dares to stay in the way of their passion. When the last article of clothing is removed, Jack pulls away to admire his handiwork. Raking brown orbs over the flushed skin splayed before him, he comes to the conclusion that he couldn't be more proud._

 

_"Ravishing."_

 

_The impeccable Lieutenant is all but gone now, in his place a thoroughly debauched young man spread for Jack's eyes alone to see. And it's only the beginning. By the time they'll be finished, the innocence of his prey will have perished long ago._

 

_At the sound of Jack's appreciative comment, green irises look away, embarrassment written all over his florid face._

 

_It's amusing how fast a newly invested and presumably well-trained Naval officer can go from feral to bashful in a matter of seconds. Jack's chuckle doesn't help much either, serving only to mortify his lover even more._

 

_"Oh, don't be shy, luv, you are stunning."_

 

_His words of encouragement along with the chaste kiss that follows seem to have the desired effect, twinkling eyes shifting back to his before he's pulled down for another, more languid kiss. They break apart for much-needed air, the pirate's lips already commencing his quest towards the place where his partner needs him most, sucking and lapping at the soft skin as he leaves behind faded marks that will bloom into beautiful bruises by morning._

 

_James' breath hitches when he feels the tip of Jack's tongue circling his navel before continuing its established track down his treasure trail. If anyone's listening to them, which they both doubt, the subsequent groan might sound like it's coming from someone in pain, but the image gracing Jack's eyes would be a complete contradiction to this sound._

 

_Head thrown back in ecstasy, mouth open in a silent scream, spine scrumptiously arched, all in all the sight before Jack is the blessing of a lifetime when his mouth envelops the turgid tip of his lover's stiff member, bitter mingling with salty as beads of pre-cum explode on the pirate's taste buds akin to seawater. He bides his time, teasing the sensitive flesh with catlike swipes of his tongue before licking a wet strip all the way to the base of James' cock then back up._

 

_Up to this point, the lad is a barely coherent mess, reduced only to mewls and gasps and other unintelligible noises that make Jack's actions all the more satisfying. Looking up at the flushed face of his partner, a knowing smirk widens the filibuster's mouth, his intentions clear as day. He swallows the rock hard appendage in one go, feeling it slide with ease to the back of his throat. From there, everything's a blur for both of them, Jack lost in his determination to give James probably the first and the best blowjob of his life while the wanton Lieutenant squirms and cries and lets his hand rest on his tormentor's head, gripping painfully tightly the other man's tangled mane._

 

_Jack can feel the body underneath him tense by the second with every swipe of his tongue, with every graze of his teeth, with every suck he gives the hot organ plundering his mouth. The boy is close. Hands hold down stuttering hips as he doubles his efforts, sucking harder, moving faster, slurping vigorously around the heavy flesh._

 

_"Ah, s-stop, no... gonna..."_

 

_The endearing words only serve to prompt Jack further, the pace of his bob increasing and increasing until a mantra of fitful onomatopoeia echoes in the room, thick spurts of semen filling his mouth and shooting down his throat. He can feel James' cock softening against his tongue while he continues to suckle lightly on the head, drinking every last drop of cum left before he pulls away with an obscene pop._

 

_Langurously licking his tainted lips, the pirate slides up along the length of his lover's body, skin tingling at the sensual contact. Brown meets green, just like that first time they met, a tornado of emotions swirling in their eyes as they slowly close them when they kiss. His palms caress the taut sinews of James' legs, edging closer to firm buttocks. Parting the perfectly round globes, he lets one finger press on the pink star twitching under his intense gaze._

 

_Realisation dawns upon him then. They have nothing to use as lubrication... except for spit. In retrospect, he hadn't planned to bugger anyone tonight so it's only natural that he has no oil in close quarters right now. He **could** ask someone to help him with this little problem, but, in truth, he doesn't have the patience or will to do that when his prick is harder than the blade of his cutlass. So, spit will have to do._

 

_Lifting his right hand to the confused Lieutenant's face, he wiggles his fingers with a not so apologetic look._

 

_"Sorry, mate, but you'll 'ave to suck if you want to keep this going."_

 

_A bright blush re-emerges on the younger's cheeks before he reluctantly opens his mouth to let three digits slip in, curling his callow tongue around each of them to make sure they're wet enough for what is about to happen._

 

_Meanwhile, Jack's insides are turning to mush, the pure eroticism that is James bringing him closer to the edge. After he is certain that a sufficient amount of saliva is coating his fingers, he quickly withdraws them to resume probing James' waiting hole._

 

_The first finger breaches the barrier of muscles with relative ease, only a faint sting troubling the lad's senses. With the second digit it's a whole other story. James is so tense that nothing could break through the tight ring._

 

_Nipping gently at the juncture between shoulder and neck, the pirate whispers words of reassurance._

 

_"You've gotta relax, luv. You can do this."_

 

_As soon as the murmur leaves his mouth, the body spread beneath him starts to loosen up, limbs gradually falling slack along with the already desecrated opening. The finger slithers in admittedly more difficultly, but it hits home immediately, judging by the loud moan of his victim not so victim. A light sheen of sweat glistens on their skins, scissoring motions heating both of them up like the sun is right above the bed. It's significantly harder when inserting the third finger comes into question, but with the help of unfathomable pumping skills Jack manages to overpower pain with pleasure, the curve of James' back almost snapping when clever fingers brush against the bundle of nerves dwelling deep inside him, such a delightful intrusion sending electric shocks through the Lieutenant's whole body._

 

_"Nngh!"_

 

_"Jack."_

 

_Teary eyes stare at him baffled "What?"_

 

_"Jack. S' me name. Now you know what to scream."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this longer, but something in my mind told me to stop at the last line because it seemed a better ending than anything I could come up with at this hour. Maybe I will continue this memory in the next chapter, but, if not, I will surely mention at least a bit of how their passion was consumed that night *wink* *wink*.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hugs!


	3. Reignited Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their third first meeting in Port Royal with a little, tiny, wee twist. Mostly follows canon. :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get to the pinky promise in chapter five, just so you know. The story must have a centre after all.
> 
> Enjoy and Feedback!

What followed is only for his mind and heart to know, the tight heat that enveloped him wholly, the sweet moans pouring from James' bitten lips, the pure bliss that blinded both of them for a few divine seconds. It was all so hot, alluring, so... sensual. They went their separate ways after a passionate round of morning sex, James all flushed and Jack grinning from ear to ear and a little disappointed that he let him go so easily. Neither of them knew that, in a decade, they will meet again.

 

◇◇◇

 

_Damn it, he's stuck here with two buffoons pretending to be part of the British Royal Navy. If he wasn't the nice pirate that he is, they would've been dead long ago. A loud splash interrupts the fascinating story he made up, but the scream coming from above in a strangely familiar voice is the one that bothers him the most. Looking up, all he sees is a handful of fancy dressed Navy officers, one in particular piquing his interest although he can't really distinguish his face. But, getting back to the matter at hand, a young lass has just fell from the sky and, by the looks of it, she cannot exactly swim at the moment, that's if she can swim at all. He's hoping he won't have to get wet just because he has a kind heart so he turns to the puffy soldier to his right._

 

_"Will you be savin' 'er then?_

 

_In retrospect, the answer shouldn't surprise him in the least._

 

_"I can't swim."_

 

_With a spark of hope, he looks at the other so-called Royal marine, but his hope is shot down just as quickly as it surfaced. Begrudgingly, he takes off every weapon and garment that might impede his well-being in the water, mumbling an irritated "Pride of the King's Navy you are. Do not lose these." before leaping into the water like a soaring sparrow._

 

_Soothing, it's so soothing underwater, quiet, dark, but not too dark, a perpetual ethereal illusion of eternity. Jack sees her, lying at the bottom of the sea, so delicate, so **beautiful** , like a mermaid slumbering into the arms of Poseidon, waiting to be awakened by a sailor's kiss. It's been a while since he felt the urge to **be** that sailor, ten years to be exact and his mermaid was more of a mer **man** back then. He pulls her up with him, but the intricate dress is too heavy for them to float, water dragging them down under its ripples like a scorned lover refusing to let go of their love. There is no other way but to open the corsage and let the fine piece of fabric drown. Hauling her up on the pontoon, letting the to red coats take her from him. Of course, they're just as useless as before, she's not breathing, but neither of them knows what to do. Heaving out an exasperated sigh he kneels beside her and cuts the tight corset. Water springs from her lungs instantly, but what catches his attention is the coin hanging from a thread around her delicate neck._

 

_"Where did you get that?"_

 

_All of a sudden, he finds himself with a sword pointing much too close to his face, but the baritone is what makes the click in his mind._

 

_"On your feet!"_

 

_He has definitely heard this voice before and it wasn't nearly as serious as it is now. The pirate's suspicion is confirmed when he lifts his eyes, a well-known face greeting him. There is no doubt that this man is his Jamie, yes, he's saying his because he never thought of him as someone else's. Jack also thought he will never see him again, but fate has other plans as always._

 

_And oh, blimey, how his prey has changed. Gone is the stuttering lad he seduced many years ago. In his place, a veritable Royal Navy Commodore stands tall and proud and serious with no seeming recollection of who Jack is and what they have done together on that faithful night in Tortuga. To be honest, he's a little disappointed that he is such a forgettable individual for James, but no can do, maybe he wasn't that important to the Englishman as the Englishman was to him. Brown orbs decide that it's best to wander than meet green ones, else all his emotions might pour out of his heart. Thankfully, the lass, Elizabeth, according to what he's heard so far, seems to be on his side... he might just escape unscathed this time. Muskets retreat at her requesting question and it's quite obvious that the girl has some kind of power over the Commodore. This doesn't sit well with Jack, it makes jealousy rear its ugly head. No one should hold so much power over **his** Jamie, no one!_

 

_At last, light pensive irises meet dark mischievous ones for a split second before weapons are sheathed and a pale arm extends to present a pale, open hand, waiting to be shaken. He ponders his decision. Logically, it would be better not to take the offered sign of thanks and peace, but the urge to touch the man, even for just a bit, is far too strong for Jack to let such a long-awaited opportunity pass._

 

_Intense sparks of electricity galvanise his entire body, every muscle, tendon, tissue, organ, bone there is in the perfect human structure that is Captain Jack Sparrow almost melting at the contact and under the keen gaze analysing the brand burned onto his skin._

 

_"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we, pirate?"_

 

_"Hang him."_

 

_"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons!"_

 

_Shivers dance up and down his spine, eyes still refusing to look up as he feels the sleeve of his tunic slide up. Fingers subconsciously caress the underside of his wrist while the Commodore examines the sparrow tattoo adorning his skin and he's wondering, maybe James remembers him after all. If he does, he doesn't show it, keeping an annoyingly straight face._

 

_"Well, well. Jack Sparrow isn't it?"_

 

_"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please, sir."_

 

_"Well, I don't see your ship, captain."_

 

_Now's the time when he wishes that before him was the younger, shy, quick-to-blush version of James, rather than this mocking and assertive one. Deep inside, Jack never liked losing control and he certainly doesn't like it now either. He cannot say that he's not enjoying this banter, though. It will prove to be a vital element of their relationship, despite the fact that neither of them knows yet._

 

_"I'm in the market, as it were."_

 

_It gets worse._

 

_"No additional shot nor powder... Compass that doesn't point North..." yet another derisive smile "And I half expected it to be made of wood."_

 

_Oh, he sees right through him, already denying they've met, acting all superior and hostile. Coward._

 

" _You are without_ _doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of_."

 

_To hell with it, he can't keep his mouth shut this time._

 

_ "But you have heard of me." he retorts, giving the high and mighty Commodore a meaningful look accompanied by an equally meaningful smirk and a silent promise to show James his place again. Squirming and moaning under Jack, that's where he belongs.  
_

 

_It seems he struck a nerve because in the next few seconds he is manhandled across the pontoon. He takes this chance to whisper something that he's sure will strike another nerve._

 

_"You weren't so opposed t' me skills when we met in Tortuga, luv."_

 

_Upon hearing these words, James lets him go as if burned, throwing him to the Lieutenant. This is how Jack knows he'll have the man again. He **will** have him and he will have him good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Prelude To A Pinky Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little dungeon talk with a twist :>
> 
> Or: How Jack escaped again, James followed him, got lost in a hurricane, and then they both ended up, where else, but on Tortuga with a very angry soon-to-be pirate James in need of a Sparrow-y hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little prelude to that smut I promised. Sorry for delaying it, but the plan changed as I kept writing.
> 
> Feedback is welcome, as always!

He escaped, of course he escaped, he's Captain Jack Sparrow, but, for that, he should be indebted to beautiful and magnanimous Elizabeth who played a greatly important part in his getaway and, therefore, he is thankful to this day to that rebellious lass whom he now calls friend. A seemingly interminable chase all over the Seven Seas followed, maritime battles, cannons firing everywhere, pirates roaming the water and the islands freely. At some point, he killed his mutinous first mate, ghostly skeletons might or might not have been involved, but, either way, Barbossa never saw that coming. Later, said mutinous scallywag returned from the dead to make his life so much harder than it already was, but remembering this story would mean a deviation from the main subject of his musings so he'll keep that in mind for later.

 

Returning to rememorising the end of his adventure on Isla de Muerta, things went well in the aftermath for him and his Pearl... at least for a while. Until he decided to return to Port Royal for a short visit. Needless to say, that time he was captured for good and thrown in the dungeon. Two days and a night he waited for the man he knew would surely come to see the lovely pirate who took his innocence, it was the thing Jack was looking forward to most. When heavy steps began to echo through the cold tunnel, it was clear that his wait had come to an end.

 

◇◇◇

 

_"Ah, Jamie, finally came t' visit your wee ole flame? I'm touched."_

 

_"Silence, Sparrow!"_

 

_A deep chuckle vibrates through his lungs as he saunters over to the bars, slurred words drawling from his lips filled with a remote sense of scorn, yet intent on proving that what they had shall never be forgotten._

 

_"C'mere an' make me, luv. Can't wait t' 'ave you in 'ere with me."_

 

_The Commodore isn't too pleased with what Jack had to say, eyes narrowing further and further by the second while he leans closer and closer to the caged Sparrow._

 

_"As much as I'd like to open this cell and strangle you, I prefer keeping my distance from scoundrels such as yourself."_

 

_Never one to back down, Jack leans even more towards the railings, fairly pleasant breath fanning over the Britisher's chiseled features "You wouldn't be sayin' that if me hands were on you, darlin'."_

 

_James' whisper overflows with contempt and something else he thinks he's hiding well, but he's wrong because Jack sees it in his eyes "I wouldn't want that even if you were the last person on earth, **pirate**."_

 

_"Tut-tut, you disappoint me, Jamie, I thought you are a better liar than this."_

 

_"How dare you!"_

 

_"Aaa, aaa, aaa, but, you see, one of us keeps forgetting somethin', me hands actually **were** on you an', if I remember correctly, you really weren't complainin' that much."_

 

_Closing his eyes and taking in a shuddering breath in order to calm down, James' resolve is to remain as cordial as possible "My patience is wearing thin, Mister Sparrow. I advise you to choose your words carefully or they might be your last sooner that you expected."_

 

_A smug smirk surfaces on Jack's lips, already knowing the utter truth contained in his next words "If you're losin' your patience, then what're you still doin' 'ere?"_

 

_"I..."_

 

_It's so satisfying to see that his Jamie wasn't prepared at all for this question, mouth falling open then shut again in a struggle to find a reason for his lingering there. Seizing the opportunity, Jack quickly slithers his arms through the bars, grabbing the Commodore's neck in a vice-like grip and yanking him forward, careful as to not bump his skull on the metal poles. Naturally, the younger man begins to flail immediately when he feels the fingers holding tightly onto him, but the frantic movements cease just as fast as they began the moment their lips click together, warm and moist and full of long-repressed passion. If someone asks James, the desperate whimper he lets out is all but an illusion. On the other hand, if someone asks Jack, said whimper is definitely audible along with other small noises that his former lover tries in vain to suppress._

 

_It comes as a surprise that, instead of struggling or trying to punch him, James slumps slightly against the bars, letting his lips sensually caress Jack's, a bite here, another there spurring them on as their mouths open to let their tongues dance, twisting, twirling, sucking while filthy sounds echo in the temporarily deserted gaol._

 

_When they pull away, eyes are glazed over with desire, cheeks burn with ardent waves of heat thumping though their veins along with their boiling blood._

 

_"I will get out of 'ere, luv."_

 

_A fond smile brightens the Commodore's sea-green orbs before both of them take a step back, James commencing his walk towards the exit with a soft laugh._

 

_"I'm sure you will, Mister Sparrow, I'm sure you will."_

 

◇◇◇

 

Just as promised, he took his leave the night before his appointment to the gallows, God bless Will and Elizabeth, they were always the ones on duty to save his skin when he was apparently stuck. In the dark, he sailed for Tortuga where he knew he will be safe. As expected James and his men trailed after him, capturing him was their responsibility so he couldn't complain. Leaving out unneeded details, the essence of that memory is that they chased him, he evaded, they cornered him, he managed to run away, distinctive pattern don't you think?

 

He didn't lose them, however, they pursued him until a hurricane hit off Tripoli, impeding his capture. In a way, Jack was relieved, but that part of emotion was overridden quickly by worry, fear and guilt. Yes, he and his crew managed to somehow sail through the swirling storm, but did James manage that too? For two years he kept wondering if who he came to admit was his true love died, blaming himself for being so reckless, for not letting the British catch him. 

 

Then, everything went haywire yet again when the infuriating midget now known as Lord Cutler Beckett showed up with a warrant for Will, Elizabeth and James' arrest, as if arresting them would have done the world an immense favour. Instinctively, Jack masked the rage burning inside with his usual charm, it's better than serving his emotions on a silver plate. In retrospect, he knew all too well what Beckett was capable of and that wasn't very comforting.

 

That's how, after a relatively long absence, the Black Pearl returned in Tortuga, its Captain searching for new crew members. Jack was shocked, to say the least, when one angry former Commodore came to apply for a position on his ship. The fact that he started a fight and pointed a pistol at his precious self is something worth mentioning too. Even though he knew his Jamie would never pull the trigger, he certainly looked quite serious about it... or maybe he would have pulled it if not for the two pirates who intervened. He prefers to believe that the pistol would have stayed unfired.

 

All in all, that escapade ended well, with everyone alive and James aboard the Pearl, a bit dishelved, but that look fit amazingly well with the once neat man, not to mention the long brown locks framing that handsome face. It took him two days to corner the younger man, but when he did, oh, revenge was more than just sweet.

 

◇◇◇

 

_**"You. Ruined. My. Life!"** _

 

_The loud yell and the bump that follows distract everyone on deck from what they're doing before they shrug as they let it pass, these fights are not exactly something new to any of them._

 

_"Sticks and stones, luv."_

 

_A flying bucket._

 

_Duck._

 

_A sword comes out of nowhere, almost slashing his throat._

 

_"If you surrender now, I promise I will kill you fast, Sparrow!"_

 

_Dodge._

 

_"No can do, mate."_

 

_They've been at it for about twenty minutes now and he's getting tired of jumping around in his **own** cabin so that he won't be decapitated. Fortunately, a chance at disarming James presents itself soon after this thought crossed his mind and he takes it with vigour, twisting the other's hand and throwing the sword as far away as possible. Predicting the punch intended for his stomach, he deftly spins the man around, shoving him onto the round table in the middle of the cabin, arms behind his back._

 

_"Calm down, luv, else I be forced t' use unholy ways t' make you yield."_

 

_Of course his Jamie doesn't stop trashing, how troublesome... He's proud of that in a way though, the fight he has in him is a complete turn on. Fine, be it that way, he can't say he's not delighted by the chance to make the former Commodore wine and mewl like a thirsty kitten._

 

_When he snaps his hips forward, the reaction is instantaneous, a barely quelled gasp falling freely from the younger's lips. The impish smirk brightening Jack's face translates to his husky voice as he bends and glides like a feline over James' back to whisper in his ear._

 

_"Don't you find this egregiously familiar?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five is due to be posted tomorrow. Until then, bear with me, please, especially you, MrsAna!
> 
> Hugs!


	5. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. That's all I'm gonna say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it is to your liking, though I'm not sure my smut has improved, it seems so, but it's still unclear to me :))
> 
> Enjoy!

_The sporadic tugs that follow his question only serve to widen Jack's smirk even more, James' erratic breaths just as endearing as the first time he heard them. It's a magnificent accomplishment, to have the man exactly where he wanted after waiting so long to get his hands on him again. He won't let this chance slip between his fingers, no matter how vexed James is to this idea._

 

_Without further ado, he presses his prize harder down against the table, catching one ear between his teeth, nipping at it with ardor before letting his warm tongue dart out to moisten the lobe with sensuous laps. Dexterous fingers begin to trace meaningless patterns, descending slowly towards the demoted Royal Navy crotch. Oh, how hard it must be for his Jamie to keep quiet, body taut and tense, jaw clenched in a poor attempt to restrain the wimpers threatening to surge out of him with every tingling caress._

 

_When his hand finally skims over the growing bulge in James' ragged breeches, a deep groan glides past the younger's lips at last, full of repressed want and desperation. Deliberately avoiding the sensitive area, he suddenly grabs one of the firm buttocks laid out right in front of him, squeezing the hard muscle until he's sure that bruises in the form of his fingertips will blossom there by morning. A soft moan makes him sink his digits further into the toned flesh. So the noble Commodore likes it rough._

 

_Fondling the sensitive cheek one last time, he skids his palm up over a sturdy hip before closing around the thin wrist threatening to escape his one-handed hold. Just thinking about what is about to transpire makes his insides melt. Licking a filthy moist stripe from James' creamy shoulder up to that one spot behind his ear, Jack revels in how strenuously the younger man tries to keep quiet and how obviously he is failing. With no warning, he pulls hard on James' wrists, yanking him against his body and flicking his arms to the front in the process, crossing them over his abdomen. The two of them are painting a pretty nice picture, all tangled in some kind of a not quite intended embrace._

 

_"You wouldn't happ'n t' like this would you, Commodore?"_

 

_Struggles come back in full force at this question, it's to be expected since the use of James' prior rank was entirely intentional._

 

_"Don't you dare say that word again, Sparrow!"_

 

_The outburst is followed by a harsh suck to the jugular, Jack's hips grinding leisurely into James' toned backside, the stiff line of the pirate's cock sending shivers down the Englishman's spine. Circling motions get sharper and sharper, faster and rougher as hips sway together in a lustful dance, eyes closed, breaths uneven, bodies burning with raw passion. His Jamie doesn't even realise when his hands wander back to his rock-hard member confined into tattered pants until said pants are down all the way to his ankles and a skillful palm wraps around the turgid meat, pumping with vigour as obscene sounds, paired with lewd moans, fill the cabin._

 

_"So wet, luv, you're so wet for me."_

 

_"Hngh! Mmmnh! 'M n-n-not... Ah! P-pirate..."_

 

_As if to prove him how terribly wrong he is, Jack stops the enthusiastic movements, lifting pre-cum covered fingers to James' mouth, rubbing them against chapped lips before thrusting them inside the hot cavern to play with the awaiting tongue. Trails of saliva dribble from the corner of James' mouth as errant digits press and caress the velvety appendage, Jack's left hand resuming the delayed handjob. It doesn't take that long for his prey to reach his peak, cock twitching as he cums all over Jack's hand, abdominal muscles spasming, a deep growl rumbling in his chest whilst his head lolls back to rest on the buccaneer's shoulder._

 

_Both of them are panting heavily, one from pure bliss, the other from unfulfilled desire. Patience is a frail thing when the latter is involved and that explains why Jack abruptly spins James around to face him, rum-addled lips already descending on glistening ones. Tongues battle for dominance, teeth clank, nip and bite, hands roam wildly, ripping clothes to get faster to the ardent skin underneath. Knees go weak when Jack's teeth scrape soft nipples, licking and sucking fervently on the twin buds as if his life depends on it._

 

_Inevitably, James ends up spread on the table again, cock painfully hard again, back scratching the splintered wood while legs lift to rest on Sparrow's shoulders. He feels unpleasantly exposed, yet incredibly turned on at the same time, Jack can see that clearly as he reaches out for the small bottle of oil he uses to fill his lamp. Pouring a fair amount onto his hand, he leans down to give James a heated kiss while his fingers probe at the rosy entrance waiting to be penetrated. The first digit goes in with ease, soon joined by the second one, eliciting a mewl from the debauched man with their scissoring motions. When the third fingers starts to press in, a pained grunt vibrates through their locked lips and into their mouths. Jack doesn't stop, however, slowly sliding the finger further and sucking on James' neck in an attempt to distract him from the uncomfortable sting. Fortunately, he accommodates quickly enough, instantly turning to mush after Jack's fingertips find his sweet spot, rubbing it until James becomes a trembling mess begging to be fucked._

 

_"Please..."_

 

_His left hand goes to palm James' heavy balls, fingers slowing down in a sadistic way._

 

_"Please what, luv? What do you want?"_

 

_"Mmmaaah... no... sto-aaahp."_

 

_A smirk splits his face at the exquisite sight sprawled before him. So deliciously desperate._

 

_"Sorry, mate, couldn't hear you."_

 

_"Nnnhaaah... Jack... please, I want you, please, I need you in me."_

 

_Now **that** is extraordinarily satisfying._

 

_"That's better."_

 

_Deciding he has tortured the poor man enough, Jack pulls out his fingers, replacing the pressure at James' entrance with the swollen tip of his cock, pushing in as slowly as he can. The tightness is almost unbearable, sucking him in. Sheathed, he stays still, it's agonising, excruciating, heavenly, all at once. When James' hips start to grind down onto his prick, it's all the cue he needs. Thrusting carefully, at first, he speeds up his pace with every moan, growl, filthy word vocalised by his lover, perverse noises of skin slapping against skin probably resounding all the way to the upper deck._

 

_"Ah! Ah! Yes! Faster, harder... please, Jack!"_

 

_Sweat sluices over their skin, disheveled hair sways in sync with their rocks, electric waves after waves of pleasure short-circuiting every nerve in their bodies. Red welts and stripes mare Jack's tanned back as he increases his speed even more, pumping James' neglected member in rhythm with his thrusts, feeling his release approaching rapidly._

 

_"Ah... gonna... c-"_

 

_James doesn't get the chance to end his sentence, thick spurts of semen ejaculating from his cock, coating both of their stomachs and his chest._

 

_"Aaah!"_

 

_Jack follows soon, a feral growl flying past his lips as he empties himself inside the warm passage wrapped around him, milking his cock. He slumps down onto James with little grace, irregular breath mingling with James' before their lips meet in a tender kiss._

 

_Eyes bore into each other's as if they see their souls for the first time. And it scares them, but it's so thrilling, the love they see shining there so, so brightly._

 

_Smiling his crooked smile, Jack lifts his hand, wiggling his pinky finger, waiting for James to do the same. And he does, lacing their pinky fingers together in a promise to protect one another for as long as they live._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my eyes, the silent pinky promise is a symbol of how well they understand each other without saying anything, despite the fact that they are total opposites.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Epilogue Of Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, Jack ends his perusal of the memories he made with James, pain, sorrow and regret left behind by poor choices and, ultimately, death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you were expecting something longer, but I just felt it was time to end this one on a short, heartfelt note. I did want to twist the canon and let James live, but it interfered with the vibe of the plot so I just couldn't do that... I hope you can forgive me.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting, it was great to see that people enjoyed reading my work! Hugs and kisses!

That was the last time they spent the night curled up in each other's arms, safe and warm, so far away from the world of misery and betrayal they've been surviving in, the world that took a turn for the worse along with the arrival of one despicable midget known as Cutler Beckett. Later, when cutlass clashed against cutlass in a tepid battle for that goddamned heart, threatening to slash through flesh, but failing to do so, he knew their promise had not been forgotten. Each time he felt the blade swish inches away from his neck, he knew that James held back, each time he spotted an open opportunity to strike he chose to turn a blind eye, each time their guards were obviously down, they both feigned attempt after attempt to strike, to cut and punch, to draw blood, their wills faltered and their vow stood strong. Out of nothing concrete came their promise, solely frail flutters of love and peace making it real yet... yet they both fiercely kept it, too stubborn to admit that what they had was nothing but a surprisingly long-lasting tryst. Perhaps it was no shock when it came to an end soon after their passionate night, but it was painful, harrowing, cruel, bitter, the moment when personal interests surpassed emotions, Jack's life and the assurance that James' statute will be restored outweighing feelings that had yet to reach their full potential. They never got the chance... kind, noble, honest Admiral James Norrington died before Jack could be blessed with the serendipity of understanding that what he felt was indeed love.

 

To this day, Jack regrets not following his heart. Once, once in his life he refused to do so and that decision took away his... for lack of a better word, _**happy**_ ending. Retrospectively, he was never one to believe in such things, it was always just him and the sea in a perpetual dance, a perfect tandem forever swirling together until the very end. He should've known he was wrong. Somehow along the way fate showed him that some souls are meant to find each other again and again until they realise they belong right side by side. Unfortunately, they opened their blind eyes too late, deception had been played, harsh words were spoken without thought and recklessness made them lose not only one another, but half of their own soul too for, as much as neither believed in soul mates, that is what they were, two sides of the same coin, two halves yearning to become a flawless whole. Ironically, they were also never meant to be... or so he stands by his opinion.

 

Ten years have passed since then... but the remorse is still so fresh, raw, burning him from inside out, reminding him of a promise that he failed to keep as he moves on with his pirate life, each morning, a fond smile shining at the beautiful horizon, and, each night, sea-green waves whispering of buried memories, of passionate nights, of a love long gone and of bright eyes.


End file.
